The Strenght of a Hyuga
by Lifany
Summary: "Hokage-sama, tomorrow morning my father will announce that my younger sister, Hanabi, will take over my position as the future clan Heir if I do not show improvement. I have come to terms with the decision. However, Hanabi will not change the Hyuga clan. It is my wish to see smiles in the clan. I am not strong and I probably never will be." Hinata x (no one or maybe Naruto)


_Hi people! I haven't been writing much lately because of family stuff. My grandmother is sick and my father also gave the family a scare when he had to go to the hospital for some time. I haven't had any ideas, until now. So I'm starting this new fanfic and also updating my other ones. I hope people will enjoy this fanfic. ^^_

* * *

**_The Strenght Of A Hyuga_**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

**o-o**

The dark clouds had taken over the normally blue sky in Konoha. It was as if heaven itself, was crying. The tears that fell were heavy and quickly made all the colours darker. The grey stones blackened and the read walls were bleeding. The water drops that landed on the people, made them seem sad. The atmosphere became unbearable and all life in the big city, quickly vanished. No one wanted to bathe in the tears from heaven.

Except one girl. A small frail girl who was now shivering from being out in the rain. She did not have a choice. She could not go home. Her home was even colder than the water that fell from the sky. The cold water that had now made her dark-blue hair turn black. As the water dripped from her hair onto her face, it mingled with her own tears. The mix of hot salty tears and cold water trailed down her face and down towards her trembling mouth. A sound escaped her lips and her knees gave out, making her fall to the muddy ground. Her hands supported her as she cried, her tears made her white eyes unable to focus on any other thing, than the excruciating pain in her chest. She could die here and no one would miss her. Even her own sister would not spare her a second thought.

Today had been the siblings' first sparring match and the younger had outclassed the elder. In addition, she had smiled at the praise from their father and given her elder sister a small smirk, as she received the harsh words from her father.

Failure. Weak. Pitiful.

Ordered to get out of his sight, she had complied and had ran away without looking back. That had been four hours ago. Not a single part of her wanted to return home. Her heart wanted warmth and her head wanted death. It would be easy, but it would only tarnish the clan name and make her father even more disappointed.

A thought came to her as the sky turned even darker. She wanted to act now, while she was still feeling like this. Nothing could make this day worse, so she would take a chance.

Even though she knew, her request would be declined, she still had a small part of her heart screaming for her to try. As she walked into the dry hallway and towards the woman sitting behind the desk, she decided that if nothing could be done, she would tarnish the clan name and end her own life.

**o-o**

The tall thin woman behind the desk gave her a look of pity "what can I do for you, dear?" the question was not hard to answer "I-I wondered if… if Hokage-sama h-had time to talk" the woman gave her a new look; now one filled with questions and she seemed a bit confused. "If you make it short, he has time. You can go in" she gave a polite bow and as she turned to walk towards the big door, she heard the secretary gasp as she recognised her and whisper silently; "the Hyuga heiress…" she did not hear any more, since she was now inside the big office, which had one of the most powerful shinobi inside.

The elderly man was sitting behind his desk, doing paperwork, when he heard the door open. Looking up, he saw someone he had not expected. The small Hyuga girl was not someone he often met.

"Hinata-san, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" he smiled at her and tried using his most friendly voice. The girl looked broken and lonely. It took her some time to gather courage to speak, but the Hokage waited with a friendly smile. He watched as the girls fists clenched and she took a deep breath. Then she began so speak.

"Hokage-sama, tomorrow morning my father will announce that my younger sister, Hanabi, will take over my position as the future clan leader if I do not show improvement. I have come to terms with the decision. However, Hanabi will not change the Hyuga clan. It is my wish to see smiles in the clan. I am not strong and I probably never will be. I need someone who is not a Hyuga, who can show me the way to be a shinobi and not the Hyuga heir. I need to save the clan. I will not have it end as the Uchiha clan did. My family is dark and filled with hate and lies. I need to be strong for them and I need your help, Hokage-sama"

The long speech had been without the stutter, which the Hokage knew she suffered from. As she had spoken, she had gotten on her knees before him and had looked at him with burning eyes. Those white eyes showed so much emotion and burned with passion.

The Hokage got up from his seat and walked to the girl who was kneeling on his floor. He softly put his hand on her shoulder. "The will of fire burns brightly in your eyes, my child. I cannot ensure that you will be able to hold onto your title, but I will help you. The Uchiha and Hyuga have been ruled without emotions for decades and we know now, that it is dangerous. The will of fire has been put out by the rules in your clan. I must admit, I am surprised by your thoughts on the subject. You have the mind to lead the clan, but I know that heart and brain alone, is not enough to rule a clan. If you can be back here tomorrow, I will have found a personal instructor that can guide you, until you graduate from the academy in four years. I will do what I can to help you and your clan." The look of surprise on her face made the man smile, it was for children like this, he became Hokage again. If he could help one who could later help an entire clan, he would do anything in his power to help.

"T-thank you H-Hokage-sama" the girl stuttered. She got to her feet and bowed to him "I wi-will forever be in your d-debt" she looked up at him and he chuckled "as long as you find your own path and follow your heart, you will owe me nothing. Now go home and discuss this with your father and tomorrow after the academy, come to my office and we shall speak again." She couldn't utter a word, so she gave a small nod and another deep bow, then she hurried out of the office.

**o-o**

As she walked through the streets, a numbness spread through her. How could she explain this to her father?

* * *

**o-o**

Hinata placed her shoes neatly and tried to make no sound as she crossed the wooden floor. However, as she passed her father's study, the door slid to the side. "Hinata, you have been gone for five hours. Speak with me for a moment" his cold voice made her want to cry, but she held her tears and walked past her father as he stepped back to let her inside.

"Father, I have a request," she said, before he could even begin telling her of how disappointed he was. He noticed that her stutter was gone and it made him raise his eyebrow. "You are in no place to request anything from me with the behaviour you displayed earlier. However, I will let you speak this once"

Hinata exhaled and bit her lip "I wa-want to train on m-my own until gra-graduation. You said I had un-until graduation t-to make an improvement. I-I want to do th-that, but without help from the cl-clan"

Hiashi was not a man who was easily startled, but this surprised him. His eight-year-old daughter sat before him and requested him not to interfere with her life. Her life was a part of the clan and as the leader of the clan; he would have to decline her request. Nevertheless, the look on her face reminded him so much of her mother that he only said. "That is an easy request to fill. I will not have you training in this compound, you can rent a training area. You are dismissed. I will call on you if I see the need to."

Hinata bowed to her father and walked out. She kept walking until she reached her room and the door was closed. Tears of relief filled her eyes and her hear fluttered. Today had given her something she had never had.

Freedom.

* * *

**o-o**

Hinata Hyuga waited outside the office, her index fingers pressing together slowly. She was nervous and unprepared for what was going to happen now. She had thrown everything she knew away and was walking towards unknown places. She had always been afraid of the unknown.

"Hokage-sama will see you now" the soft-spoken words got Hinata's attention and she got up from her seat without making eye contact with the secretary. Walking towards the office for the second time within twenty-four hours, she took a deep calming breath and told herself _'If I cannot do this, I can never lead the clan'_

The Hokage was not alone like he had been the day before. A Jonin was standing with his back to her and she was slightly scared of who this man might be.

"Ahh, Hinata-chan, right on time" The Hokage smiled at her and she came closer, the Jonin looked down on her and she took a step back. He scared her.

"Hinata-chan, this is Maito Gai. He's one of the finest Jonin we have here in the village and a Taijutsu specialist. He has agreed to take you under his wing and guide you for the next four years. I hope this will help you improve"

The elderly man's eyes shifted towards the silent Jonin "Gai, this is Hinata Hyuga. She is yours to teach and guide. I hope you, as a taijutsu specialist, can help her achieve her goal"

Hinata's eyes also moved to the man beside her, only to see him grinning at the Hokage "With the power of youth, she can become a master of hard work! I will certainly show her the way!" his attitude scared her and she took a step away from him. As she did that, he turned towards her "Come on little Hyuga, we will start your training right away. And if I cannot make you become a Taijutsu master, I will run to Suna and back again in only a day!" the green clad man took a hold of her shoulder and guided her out of the office. She only managed to turn once, just to see the kind old man smile reassuringly at her.

* * *

**o-o**

Maito Gai was truly a taijutsu master. There was no doubt in Hinata's minds after she had been with him for only an hour. He had taken her to one of the many training grounds and then told her to go through her stances, one by one. As she shifted into a new stance, he told her why she found it difficult to master her family style.

"You have a good foundation and a balance that is hard to achieve… However, the problem is in your head. Your mind is telling you that the stances are to be like that, because you have been told it should be like that. Your mind makes rules for the way you move when you fight. The Juken is a taijutsu style that is mastered through years of training and with your Byakugan, it is set to proper use. The problem is that you have had male instructors that have been making a mistake that is often made. Men have a natural advantage over women, which is strength. Your instructors have tried to teach you the way they were taught. Hard precise movements and a strong stance"

He made a pause in his speech and looked her in the eyes "right now, you have balance but you lack strength. We can change that. But still, the first thing we need to do is break the walls inside your head. Your body is small and women are more flexible then men. You need to make that an advantage. People saying that men can win over a women in taijutsu, just because they are the stronger sex, are fools. In a taijutsu fight, strength is good to have, but it is far from enough"

His words made so much sense to Hinata, it was the explanation she had been looking for all along. It was a guidance to her. She now knew her first problem and she was determinded to break the rules in her head.

"Y-you ma-make it sound ea-easy, Se-Sensei" she said slowly. Her words made the man smile and he gave her a 'thumbs up'. "Just follow my lead. It will be hard and you will feel your body protest. You will wake up with sore muscles and you will have trouble at first" he turned around and struck a pose again "but with hard work and determination, you will make it thought it all and become the best of the best. And if you can not become the best, I will do five hundred laps around the village, on my hands!"

Hinata smiled at her Sensei's attitude. This was what she needed.

* * *

**o-o**

Hinata groaned as she got out of bed. Gai's words had been nothing but truth. Her body was sore and she felt like she weighed a ton. She had only been training for two days, but it was hard to keep up with her Sensei. He had started out small but when she met him after she had been to the academy, he had not been so sweet. He had sparred with her, hitting her the same places until she broke from her stance and tried to block. Then he began to hit her in a new place and she was forced to break her stance again.

Today she had bruises and she was sore, but she was still determined and she wanted to get stronger. That was why she climbed out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. It was five thirty in the morning and the entire compound was still asleep. Life would begin at six, but when the clock reached six, Hinata was already with her Sensei.

"Good morning, my wonderful, youthful student!" Gai shouted as a welcome when Hinata reached the training ground. "I have wonderful news! It was hard, but I managed to get a suit like mine in your size! The green spandex suit is a gift!" he held a small green spandex suit out towards her and Hinata looked at it with hesitation. Gai saw the look on her face and sighed, "I see that the youthful green colour does not appeal to you. Therefor I have a backup!" he threw the green suit over his shoulder and pulled out a green and black jacket. Hinata could see that it was slightly form fitting and the material looked soft and light. "This, my youthful friend, is a custom made jacket! Take of that thick jacket and put this on to embrace the power of youth!"

Hinata looked down at herself and smiled; the jacket was comfortable and did not look bad. She would take this over the spandex suit every day.

**o-o**

After having run around Konoha almost four times, it was time to go to the academy. She bid her Sensei goodbye and told him that she would come back later.

Reaching the academy, she saw some of the other students look at her because of her new jacket. It was a nice jacket, and Hinata knew that the soft light material was nowhere near cheep.

Sitting and listening most of the day, Hinata had had the time to relax. Only an hour was left before she had to go and meet her Sensei. "Before you guys are off to play, we will have a small history test. Take out a pencil and when you are done, you can leave the class when you are done." As the students started to find their pencils, Hinata saw that the boy she had silently been admiring for almost two years, looked panicked. She took out a pencil and passed it to him "here" she said very quietly. Naruto Uzumaki looked at the friendly gesture and took the pen with a smile and whispered "thanks" that small word was enough to make Hinata's face red and make her heart beat faster.

* * *

**o-o**

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Half a year had almost passed and Hinata had never been happier. She could feel herself growing. She had become stronger and that was enough for her. The training was hard and she had enjoyed the small breaks she had had, when Gai had been on missions. She had, however still devolved a normal routine of running around Konoha from six to eight in the morning. The morning lessons had stopped after two weeks. Gai had told her that after a year, they could measure the rounds she could make in two hours. On her first run, she had been able to run around the big city almost four times. Now she was past twelve rounds and she was satisfied with herself.

She had been getting better grades in the academy and had even managed to speak with Naruto two more times. Her father had spoken with her a few times, the first time had been about her upgrade to the second best student in her class. He had shortly asked her if she found it acceptable to be second and not first. She knew that second was not good enough, so she did not answer her father in the way he wanted; she just said, "I will keep training"

The other times he had simply asked if she had improved. She had answered with "I'll always improve, sometimes slow and sometimes fast"

**o-o**

The next six months passed quickly and Hinata was now standing on the water, spinning around and using her chakra to create strings around herself. The Jutsu had been in her thoughts for a long time, but she had no idea of how to start creating it. Telling her Sensei about it had been the best thing she had done. He had been exited about the idea of creating a technique that could only be used by the Hyuga clan. With his help, Hinata had slowly started on it and was now nearly done. Only a few things needed to be corrected.

Hinata sat down on the ground when she was on dry land. Gai also sat down and stretched. The sun was going down and the young Hyuga felt herself growing tired. "Today marks one year. I am truly proud to be able to call you my student. Young students full of youth are always a blessing! I found these when I was on a mission just last month, and they seemed perfect for you!" he stood up and walked to the tree where he usually had his training equipment. He took a black box and walked back to her.

"These are training weights. They are thin and will not be in the way. They are the perfect way to train a Hyuga in strength because they are made from chakra absorbing steel. There is a seal on them that will make them heavier, the more chakra you put in them. There are thirty levels to these weights and are meant to train young shinobi. They will not hinder your growth and they will also provide some protection. There are two for your legs and one for each wrist. Use them with care my youthful student!"

Hinata's eyes had filled with tears. Maito Gai was truly the best Sensei she could have gotten. He had a crazy attitude towards training but a wonderful and giving heart.

"Th-thank you Se-Sensei" Hinata said and slowly took the gift. The man struck a pose "You are welcome, it is a gift! You have been able to run twenty-five laps around the village and that is why, my youthful student, I have given you this gift!"

* * *

**o-o**

When Hinata got home that evening, she was greeted with her fathers' emotionless face. "Tomorrow morning, you will spar with Hanabi. She needs to see how much she has improved"

He did not wait for his daughter to answer, but he did see the look in her eyes. The look she gave him made him freeze. She was worried, scared and _angry_.

* * *

_Ehehe, comments are always welcomed. Ideas are aslo loved. :)_


End file.
